


Congratulations

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra is a Queen, Enemies, F/F, Glimmer is a queen, Purrsia, Tumblr: Glitra Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Todos saluden a la nueva reina Glimmer. La gran fiesta de su coronación como la nueva reina de Brightmoon tendría que ser emocionante. Tiene que ser magnifico. Uno de los eventos mas grandes de toda Etheria sin duda.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Congratulations

“Felicidades, Sparkles”

La gran fiesta de su coronación como la nueva reina de Brightmoon tendría que ser emocionante. Tiene que ser magnifico. Uno de los eventos mas grandes de toda Etheria sin duda. 

La reina Angella decidió finalmente retirarse después de milenios en el trono dejando que su hija dirigiera el presente y el futuro de Brightmoon.

Cuando Glimmer salió de la piedra lunar junto con sus mejores amigos de inmediato estalló la alegría entre los reinos aliados y sus gentes. Pero no todo fue alegría para Glimmer. La joven reina estaba nerviosa y asustada por todo lo nuevo que fue la situación para ella ya que de ahora de adelante sería la máxima autoridad de uno de los reinos mas grande de Etheria lo cual pensaba que era ridículo ya que había sido preparada desde una edad tan joven para llevar el cargo aunque en el fondo deseaba celosamente que su madre siguiera para siempre.

Glimmer miró a la dueña de la voz molesta.

La reina de Purrsia estaba en frente de ella.

Catra estaba en frente de ella vistiendo un tradicional traje blanco fabricado con las sedas mas finas que se pueden conseguir en Etheria, se puede ver una camiseta azul marino con los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver ligeramente la clavícula. En su pecho estaba una pequeña placa dorada con el símbolo de Purrsia que consistió en una luna menguante con tres lineas horizontales atravesándolo para disimular que son unas garras. Su mascara roja perfectamente acomodada en su frente y su cabello planchado hacia aras. Detrás de la felina estaban dos guardias magicats que cuidaban a su reina.

Glimmer tardó en responder.

“Gracias. Catra.” susurró la joven reina con cierto recelo ya que cuando Catra se acercaba a ella significaba que en cualquier momento se desataría una batalla entre las dos mujeres.

La joven reina siempre adoró visitar las islas místicas de Purrsia ya que fueron perfectas para vacacionar y aprender una cultura totalmente diferentes. También los Magicats de Purrsia eran excelentes en la magia permitiéndole aprender cosas totalmente nuevas.

Pero su reina...

“Espero que Brightmoon sobreviva al final del año.”

Su reina exaspera.

Glimmer dio un paso adelante con la amenaza brillando en sus ojos “¿Perdón?” pregunta con indignación sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar y entonces sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

Ambas reinas se conocen desde que eran una simples infantes. Angella y C’yra II fueron mejores amigas así que fue totalmente normal que ambas infantes convivieran donde hubo hasta una época donde ambas fueron inseparables como sus madres.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando los padres de Catra fallecieron repentinamente.

En ese día algo dentro Catra también murió.

“No lo digo por maldad, Sparkles.” respondió Catra permaneciendo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

“¿Lo dices por experiencia?” se mofa.

“Si”

Glimmer se sorprende por la pequeña honestidad de la mujer mas grande ya que fue raro que la orgullosa reina magicat de purrsia admitiera sus errores.

No es un secreto que el primer año de Catra en el trono fue un absoluto desastre donde casi llevó a su reino a la quiebra. A pesar de eso no se le culpó del todo. La muerte repentina de la reina C’yra II y del rey Fe’lix hizo que Catra tomara el trono y el poder del ejercito a los 13 años así que no tuvo una preparación adecuada y eso a sumarle que fue una persona totalmente impulsiva y temperamental fue obvio que algo saldría mal.

Por suerte para todos Catra al final fue capaz de reaccionar en su segundo año donde gracias a sus nuevas políticas y alianzas con otros reinos Purrsia fue capaz de recuperarse.

“No cometas los mismos errores que yo...” suelta un ligera suspiro de resignación “Escucha, el primer año siempre sera complicado pero sabrás como salir de esta.”

Glimmer se queda sorprendida al ver el cambio totalmente de actitud de la felina ya que por lo general siempre fue hostil y molesta con ella pero escuchar a Catra totalmente tranquila fue algo...algo mágico.

“Creo en ti.”

Con eso último Catra se da la vuelta y se va junto a sus guardias.

Catra siempre fue alguien burlón pero ahora la joven reina no detecto ningún ápice de sarcasmo o maldad ¿pero que acaba de pasar? Tardó en reaccionar. Miró a la sala totalmente llena de personas que se mezclan entre si y a las suaves melodías. Alcanzó ver a Catra que estaba charlando animadamente con otras princesas.

Ver a Catra con una sonrisa pura y libre de cualquier tensión hacía que el pecho de Glimmer se llenara de calor haciendo que inconscientemente sonriera.

Tal vez no era tan mala después de todo.


End file.
